gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
GTA: Desert Stories
GTA: Desert Stories'' is an action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released on 31 March 2005 for PlayStation 2 and XBox, and on 10 April 2005 for Microsoft Windows. It's 9th part of the franchise, released after handheld ''GTA Advance ''for Game Boy Advance. The new game told us about the biker gang of Kings in the Waterfall County of the fictional state of Sonora. Setting Game is set in 1970s, in the fictional state of Sonora, which has green mountains, high mesas and empty desert. '''State of Sonora was mainly inspired by Colorado, Texas, Utah, Arizona, Nevada and New Mexico. As in the real US desert, there's quite a lot of villages (including abandoned ones), old Indean settlements and trailer parks. As the year of game is 1973, player can only use the technology of these days: only wired phone, no computers, television of these years. Story Prehistory ''Kings'' biker gang was established in the Waterfall County in 1960 by a group of 3 criminals: Ben Castro, Troy Lancaster and James King. James had a wife called Helena and 3 sons, Nicholas, John and Spencer. Later, Lancaster has betrayed the gang, for what he has been killed. Castro was killed in a gunfight. In 1969, third and last leader of the gang, James King, dies from a stab wound. King had a will of all his sons becoming leaders of the gang, and also owners of King's cafeteria on S3 Highway. The middle son, John, have found himself a girlfriend, Lana. To make aware she is safe, John had to go to the north and give up the gang and all the friends. The Plot In 1973, the older brother of John, Nicholas, have died after a gunfight. It's known, that he have been 5 days in coma, and only then he died. John couldn't hold his tears, so he had to come back to the state and leave Lana on the north. In Liberty City, John finds contacts of his old friend, pilot Mike, with whom help he flies back to Sonora. He returns back a the King's cafeteria, where he meets all his friends. John: You're sure that this thing isn't gonna plummet down and crash? Mike: Why did you think about that? John: This plane is a freaking antique. With help of Spencer, Elton, Terrence, Iven, Malcolm and Jamal he restores truck and business taxes, and then they take territory from the Fire Heads, the enemy gang. However, Fire Heads ''found connections with ''Monterrey cartel, ''where they have also found protection from ''Kings. Spencer and John have organized a raid on Fire Heads, fighting on their Marijuana Farm. However, Fire Heads ''have got reinforcements, so Spencer, John, Iven and Elton had to leave, leaving Malcolm and Terrence dead. A pursuit started with pursuing cartel members, and then the police. Spencer have got a gunshot wound in the back, so he has crashed the car. John, Iven and Elton were caught. At the next morning, John woke up in a jail cell, where Elton and Iven were sitting too. Sheriff Harry Allen have spoken to him, saying, that Spencer is in prison hospital, and he's waiting for trial. Sheriff: ''Oh, you're awake, bastards. John: Where the frick are we?! Who the frick are you?! Sheriff: Glad you're asked. I'm Sheriff Harry Allen, and you're in Waterfall Town police station. A peaceful county with nice, clean air. The trio has to work for the Sheriff, not only to fight criminals, but also for Sheriff's own benefits. It's discovered, that he's corruptioner and often works for the criminal world, not against it. At the end of work for the Sheriff, he gives John a stolen (though fireproof and bulletproof) Buckingham Feijoa. Sheriff contacts with player later, saying, that he's hired a man, who can enfree Spencer from the prison. John once gets a phone call from an unknown man, who introduces as Envoy. He offers John a job. When coming to his place, it turns out that he is hippie, called Percival Armstrong. He becomes a friend of John. Sometimes when riding a 4-door car near Anderson's Motel, a couple can ask John to sit in his car and hide. John will introduce as a criminal and outlaw biker, and then the couple introduces as Carl & Martha, ''that are unfortunate bank robbers. They hold really a huge amount of money, as they've robbed a bank. John can work for them, and by the end of their missions player can get 200,000 dollars. When transporting to the Alamo County, John has to work to Sheriff Allen's helpers - lawyer, Jasper Drevinsky and government agent, Nathan Atwood. Atwood mainly gives John flying missions, like drop a humanitarian aid to his agents in Marijuana Valley. Nathan: ''I have some guys in the Mary Valley... FBI presses them, so it would be nice from you if you'd drop some food and meds. John: But you're from some kind of government agency crap... uh, you're from these corrupt bastards? After Spencer goes out of jail, John starts recovering the Kings, which has been in decay. Some of the members of Kings have gone to the Fire Heads. Some are recruited back, and some are killed for betray. With a help of some members, like ''Vincent'' and Eli, John finally found out who was in the top of Fire Heads. First target is Richard, their strategist. It's known, that he will be buying himself a new car in Canis dealership. Elton, being a gunsmith, found contacts with a famous American bomber - Gustavo. He helps Kings ''to build a bomb, which John and Iven put in the dealership, causing a massive explosion and death of Richard. Going through a couple of main people in ''Fire Heads, it's order of Eugene ''and ''Salazar. Eugene is a leader of Fire Heads, while Salazar is a boss of Monterrey cartel in US. When pursued by John, Elton, Spencer and Iven, they try to swim away on a blue Braggart, but Iven's grenades blow the boat up. Fire Heads ceased to exist. Transport Main transport in '''''GTA: DS is land transport (like cars). There's also boats, planes and helicopters. Unlike GTA San Andreas, on which engine the game was built, there are no tanks. Civil land transport Quite a lot of cars. According to the 70s atmosphere, cars prototypes were taken from real 1970s. Cars like Rancher, Mesa, Bobcat, Picador, Bug, Feijoa and Hippie are most commonly used. Picador.jpg|Cheval Picador Bobcat.jpg|Vapid Bobcat Rancher.jpg|Declasse Rancher Mesa.jpg|Canis Mesa BF Bug.jpg|BF Bug Feijoa.jpeg|Buckingham Feijoa Slamvan.jpg|Vapid Slamvan Perennial.jpg|Dinka Perennial Hippie.jpg|Brute Hippie Sabre.jpg|Declasse Sabre Government services land transport Police uses Peace and Scalfaro, SWAT uses Rammer, while military uses Barracks OL and Mesa. There are also ambulances and firetrucks. PeaceNew.jpg|Buckingham Peace Scalfaro.jpg|Vapid Scalfaro Rammer.jpg|HVY Rammer Barracks OL.jpg|HVY Barracks OL Mesa Fighter.jpg|Canis Mesa Fighter Declasse Visage.jpg|Declasse Visage (Ambulance) Carnero (Fire trucks, 1968-1969).jpg|Brute Carnero (Fire Truck) Civil water transport Civilians usually use Agua and Fish boats to travel across rivers and Alamo lake. Richer people can buy Braggart yacht. Weapons Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Grand Theft Auto: Desert Stories Category:3D Universe